Jailbird
by Groves of the Pass'd
Summary: She captured Lelouch's heart and painted her name into his emotion called love. "She/her/the girl" can be any female either CG character, OC, yourself, or your friend. Or just "she"
1. Chapter 1

**"Jailbird" by Groves of the Pass'd**

**--The "girl" (she, her) can be any girl you want (either yourself, your OC, your friend), just can't be C.C. or anyone from the school club (Shirley, Milly, Nina)**

Chained to the complicated heart of the one dubbed as Lelouch Vi Britannia, or Lelouch Lamperouge was a lock of shielding mass that blocked him from feeling the true light of love. The wall that cut himself off from the warmth of love was all his past experience, all his pain and regret, all his longing and fear. Everything that hurt him glued themselves together and was molded into a heart-shaped lock made by a blacksmith who's brilliant violet eyes had seen way too much of this strange, life-filled world already.

It was almost like walking into the bright, glittering sunshine and feeling the heat on your back, but you could never realize how great it really felt. Or like praying to something and not believe that the one being prayed to is real. However the only other soul he actually did love was his blind and crippled sister, Nunally, who could never fend for herself, who constantly needed her older brother to live. And Lelouch abandoned his royal family and fled to Japan (Area 11) because their own father had let their mother be slaughtered and not give a damn. Their father could care less about Nunally's shock-caused blindness, and her failing legs. This was the end of Lelouch's born happiness.

After he obtained the power of Geass by the immortal witch C.C., Lelouch had seen so much death, destruction and misery, it left him so emotionally hard that he once feared he would never be able to love anyone except for his poor sister.

However Lelouch Lamperouge was ofter tackled by many young ladies who were childishly in love with him because of his gorgeous eyes, his sly smile, his playful yet awkward personality. His friendliness and his deep desire to protect all those he is fond of. But, Lelouch could never find himself to give those girls the equal affection back. They never had the key to his chained heart.

-----

Footsteps on ivory pavement alerted her as she was crouched under a tree, scribbling with black ink in a worn sketchbook. She spotted the tall, skinny man walking casually past her, his hands in his pants pocket. He was wearing the Britannian commoner's school Ashford Academy's usual black and gold male student uniform. She looked at him nonchalantly, and wondered who he was. She goes to the same school (In the Senior class) but he had never seen such a boy around. He was quite handsome.

On his back was a schoolbag, filled with books and supplies. His face had an agitated expression; and she didn't exactly feel like bothering him, in case he wasn't having a great day.

Suddenly, a small spiral notebook slipped from the bag and fell to the ground. The boy hadn't noticed. Instantly realizing her chance to meet him, she jumped to her feet, left her supplies right beside her artists' bag, and picked up the notebook. On the front was a name. _Lelouch Lamperouge._

She examined the name written in classic Britannian script, and walked up behind the boy, gazing at his choppy but elegant smooth black hair. She tapped him on the shoulder.

She found herself gazing into dazzling violet eyes, wide and facinating. His nose and chin were very sharp, and he had a narrow face with a bold and intelligent form. His neck was also slender. In fact so was his shoulders, and she guessed he was not as strong as some other boys she knew. But he had a healthy air about him, and as he gazed upon her he smiled kindly down.

She said aloud, "Er, Lelouch Lamperouge?" She read the name off the notebook.

"Yes," said the boy in a kind voice. "That's me." His eyes shifted to glance at her hands clutching the notebook.

"You dropped this." She handed it over. Lelouch took it.

"Thank you," he murmured. He rolled his shoulders. "I have a lot of stuff to carry today."

"Oh."

"I'm delivering half these books to my friend. Suzaku was out again today." Lelouch twisted around to put the notebook back.

"Suzaku Kururugi?" She wondered. She thought of the tall, brown haired boy instantly when the name was spoken.

"Yes," Said Lelouch, not surprised, for Suzaku had become very popular when he was declared a Knight of the Round. "You know him?"

"He's in a few of my classes." She averted her eyes shyly, though enjoying the fact she was having his conversation with this handsome young man.

"You go to Ashford?" Lelouch blinked. "And you're in the Senior class? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah." She opened her long coat to reveal the green Ashford girls' tie. "And I haven't seen you before either." She could tell Lelouch was thinking about her, as his eyes flickered over her features, as if trying to recognize her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She smiled and said it. Lelouch smiled back at her. "It's a nice name." He said it himself, the word rolling off his tongue easily like water. He liked it. Suddenly, a breeze ran through the little park, and Lelouch looked up at the afternoon sun. "I'd better get going. See you around."

She took a step back and dipped her head politely, her soft hair falling into her face before she brushed the fronds away. "Yes. See you." She walked back to her spot under the tree and sat, picking up her ink pen and notepad. But then her gaze seemed glued to Lelouch as he was strolling away from her, and he had not taken a single look back.

Lelouch Vi Britannia stumbled away from the girl in his school uniform, barely thinking about her, but sometimes little flashing fragments of memory of her came rushing into his mind. He knew he wouldn't fall for her, for he suddenly thought (right there and then) that if he ever fell in love, it would be love at first sight. And the sight he saw as the girl was not love, only her returning his notebook.

However something about her face, her delicate but bold face kept on jumping into his mind. Her shining, light filled eyes attracted his own gaze into them. He shook his head, ruffling his coal colored hair. He's seen many pretty ladies in his life, though none has ever attracted him like her. It was strange, and almost scary, to Lelouch. He wondered. Then he tried to forget.

It was a few weeks later when he suddenly ran into the girl again, on the train. She was sketching in a notepad again, sitting down in a quite empty section of the train. Lelouch was calmly standing up, holding onto one of the bars. His head was facing down, and he found himself gazing at her through his dark fronds of hair.

It surprised him that the girl remembered his face, his form, and his name. She invited him to sit beside her, and Lelouch learned that she was a respectable artist, her skinny fingers tipped and stained with inks. She loved ink, and she loved to draw intricate designs with calligraphy pens. Lelouch found them facinating.

He also found the girl had a very calm and collected composure, with cool, calculating eyes. He could tell she was one for stradagy. He could tell she examined his features very closely, so closely, she could guess his exact emotions. Sometimes she spoke with a timid voice, but other times she had her quirky, playful moments, grinning brightly up at Lelouch, who found himself blinking more and more at her in awe.

**Aww, here's part one. Lulu's a sweety. =D**

...... **The next part shall be sweeter!**

**Love, Groves of the Pass'd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, yippie! **

Sun. Warmth. Happiness.

School was on a vacation for summer, declared loudly by School Council President, Milly Ashford.

And so Lelouch was smiling as he spent more time with the girl in the warm summer days. They were only still friends, never anything more. He was getting much closer to her, and she to him. Though Lelouch could tell she liked him very much, and even with her modest attitude, sometimes she clung around him. But Lelouch didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed her free spirited company as she scrabbled his face into her sketchbook with black and violet inks.

Once even, Lelouch met her with his Geass unprotected, but she was fine, for he didn't utter a single command to her. He doubted he ever would. But she was facinated by it, the glittering rose colored shape resting in his beautiful left iris. She stared into it with awe. Lelouch had to pick his words carefully that day, because he only talked to her with his eyes locked in hers.

Sometimes the two would go on walks into the forest, walking side by side and very close. Their arms were nearly touching and their hands were at their sides, swinging with the motion. Their hands were just brushing each other, and Lelouch wanted to reach out and grasp hers and hold it forever. But he didn't.

"Lelouch," she said, jumping ahead, then turning to face him. She balanced her cute body on a fallen tree that blocked the path. Lelouch tipped his head to one side in questioning.

"Let's have a race," she suggested lightly, springing down and nearly crashing on top of him as he stumbled to get to the tree. Lelouch Lamperouge had to catch her arms to keep them from both falling backwards. She fell into his arms and chest, and their foreheads nearly collided. They could hear their ragged breathing from the shock of it. Lelouch put her down, and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she replied, grinning awkwardly. Her cheeks were rushed with blood as she blushed red. Lelouch was blushing too, maybe even more madly than she. He had to look away from her for a few moments, and he fixed his eyes on a strange clump of moss. She inquired again, "So, do you want to? Race?"

Lelouch was inwardly horrified with that, for he wasn't the most athletic, and he didn't want to show her how foolish he looked when he would be far behind the lovely, talented girl.

She noticed his hesitation, and mostly on impulse, reached out and locked arms with him while pressing her side to his, as if to comfort. Lelouch glanced down at her in amazement. This was an embrace he had taken many times, but this time, he felt actually a little embarrassed and even more pleased.

"We don't have to," she murmured up at him, her eyes shining in the half light. "I'll walk with you."

Lelouch felt so relieved, he put his arm around her waist, and she nearly jumped in surprise. Both young persons were blushing brightly, feeling very awkward, and ultimately enjoying the touch of their sides.

_Love._ Was the word that suddenly came to Lelouch's mind. _Is this what it feels like? So eager, so embarrassing, so warm? _

Later, the two went for lunch at a casual restaurant. The place had a balcony outside and so Lelouch and the girl decided to dine with the breeze ruffling their hair. She sat across from Lelouch, and they chatted about all kinds of things. Lelouch told her more of the School Council and all their silly doings, and she told him of all her fun adventures she had with her own friends. Sometimes they would talk about the war, or maybe politics, or maybe they shared complaints. They joked around too, and when nobody was looking, they flung bits of bread at each other. However when a mass of birds gathered around them, they stopped.

She marveled at Lelouch. He was so intelligent, and she laughed when they were waiting for a table. Lelouch played chess with a volunteering opponent, and he beat the poor volunteer without mercy. He said, "That was for you," while gazing kindly down on her. She loved the way he twirled the black king in his fingers.

He even challenged her, and terrified of playing him, she settled down. Lelouch found she was also good a chess (though not as good as him), and for a minute or two they had a furious battle of minds. But then, the hostess told them their table was ready.

---One Month Later---

It was late afternoon. The girl and Lelouch Lamperouge lay in the grass, laying side by side. Their bodies touched, and their heads rested against each other. Their hands were locked together, their eyes were closed. Fluffy white clouds floated calmly in the blue sky, and a golden sun was slowly sinking to the West.

So calm and so quiet, she could feel Lelouch's heart beating by the pulse in his arm, his sleeve rolled up to his elbows. It comforted her.

And Lelouch felt so happy and so at peace here on this grassy hill, laying beside and curled up to cuddle with this girl.

A slow, wonderful thought came to his mind. _I love her. _

And in her mind: _I love him. _

Neither said it aloud.

**Short, cute little chappie. Tell me, who are you imagining is this girl? Yourself, your OC, your friend, a character? (I'm just curious) **

**I'm writing one more chapter for this and I'm very excited! **

**Wish you like this cute little romance.**

**Love, Groves of the Pass'd. **


End file.
